Something to Sing
by Whinnie
Summary: Featuring Amy, Rouge, Cream, Wave, and Tails ;; oneshot songfic. revel in the unique format, bby.


**_Something to Sing  
_**_**by **_**Whinnie**

Hello again, people! It's me, Whinnie, you know, the girl obsessed with Sonic? XD Well, I'd just like to scream out that I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY! And guess what... (GASP!) ...no romance or angst this time too! (Faints.)

Anyway, I guess you can consider this as a oneshot I drabbled up in my spare time while listening to Kelly Clarkson's album... maybe it can even be considered a "preview" to a future story of mine. :D _What if Amy, Cream, Rouge, Wave, and Tails ran away to form a girl band?_ (Well, I guess Tails wouldn't exactly 'be' in the band, he only manages it, but he WOULD help the girls by acting as a sub to play the drums or guitar sometimes.)

I hope you enjoy this little piece. Don't forget to review and listen to your music tonight! ;) XD

**- - -  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. Something to Sing IS © ME, Whinnie. THE WRITING STYLE USED TO WRITE HOW THE SONG IS SUNG BY THE VARIOUS CHARACTERS IS AN IDEA MADE BY ME. KELLY CLARKSON OWNS THE SONG, Since You Been Gone, AS WELL AS THE LYRICS. COPYING OF THIS FANFICTION WILL RESULT IN ME HIRING Eggman, Bowser, AND... erm... SOME OTHER RANDOM VILLAIN TO DESTROY YOU. THAT IS ALL.  
(...no, this is not a disclaimer!)  
- - -**

* * *

Amy had been sitting down in a black-cushioned chair, tweaking her guitar, in one of the dressing rooms behind the stage, when Tails knocked on the door loudly and yelled, "You've got five more minutes left!" before leaving. Amy smiled at the sound of the small fox's footsteps, which slowly faded away, until she could no longer here the soft thuds. Finished tweaking her guitar, the pink hedgehog took one final look at herself in the mirror, before picking up her yellow guitar and leaving the dressing room. 

Rouge and Cream were already outside of their rooms, all dressed up and ready to sing 'n' swing. Rouge wore a light brown tank top with black pants, while Cream was sporting an orange long-sleeved shirt, and a brown skirt with beautiful flower patterns on it. Amy had decided to just go with her red and white-striped boots, a long blue shirt, and green pants. Wave wasn't around, so Amy assumed she was still inside her dressing room.

Two minutes later, Wave arrived with her drum sticks, Tails trailing alongside her. "You guys ready?" the swallow asked, and everyone - even Tails - grinned and nodded.

"Alright, girls," Tails told the quartet. "Wave and Cream, you enter through the left doors. Amy and Rouge, you two go through the other side. I'll enter in after Amy and Rouge. Remember your positions, alright?" Everyone nodded, then dispersed in thier own directions.

An announcer's voice came on. "Welcome to the third _Super Speed Girls _concert!" the person boomed. "Once again, we would like to thank you for coming, as well as how patient you've been while our favourite girls have been getting ready. And now, your hard work has been paid off -- let's welcome the _Super Speed Girls_!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Amy, Wave, Rouge, and Cream walked up stage, waving to the audience. The people only got louder. A middle-aged rabbit in the audience suddenly looked up at the stage, then started cheering crazily and clapping her hands.

Amy gave a grin at the crowd she would make music for, then blew a kiss. Wave smirked at the pink hedgehog, as she herself sat down in front of the drums in the back corner, which had a raised platform. Cream cracked her knuckles, at her position in front of Wave, with an electrical keyboard laid out at her fingertips.

At that moment, Tails had appeared with his own personal guitar. It was a sky blue colour, with yellow and orange in some places, and sported his own symbol of two tails in the corner. The people continued to cheer as Tails headed towards the middle of the stage, beside Amy. "Let's get this show on the road," he told the pink hedgehog and Rouge softly, who was standing in front of Amy. All three of them nodded, before Amy screamed into the mic to their fans, "Let's do this!"

Wave grinned, and Cream gave an excited nod. Rouge turned around so that she was facing the mic, as the crowd quieted down to hear the music. Finally, Amy started. She wove her fingers in between the strings of the guitar, playing it.

Rouge grinned. Then, she started to sing, her deep voice sounding over the large speakers...

_Here's the thing, we started out friends,_ she sang in her soft, deep voice,  
_It was cool, but it was all pretend.  
Yeah, yeah,  
Since you been gone._

Tails grinned and joined in with his guitar.

_You're dedicated, you took the time,_ Rouge continued,  
_Wasn't long till I called you mine.  
Yeah, yeah,  
Since you been gone._

_And all you'd ever hear - me - say,  
Is how I pictured me with you._  
_That's all you'd ever hear - me - say.  
But..._

_SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE! _all the girls chorused at the same time. Amy struck her guitar harder and faster.  
_I can breathe for the first time!_ Amy, Cream, and Wave screamed,  
_I'm so moving on, YEAH, YEAH!  
Thanks to YOU! _Rouge joined in,_  
Now I GET!  
...What I WAAANNNTTT!_

The volume and speed slowed down.

_Since you've been gone, _Rouge ended the chorus. No other voices accompanied her, but Cream's keyboard didn't leave her alone. The little rabbit played the keys before Wave hit the drums harder than before.

_How can I put it,_ Rouge sang,_  
You put me on.  
I even fell for that stu - pid love - song.  
Yeah, yeah..._

_...Since you been gone, _Amy and Cream joined Rouge on that one, single line. Their voices echoed around the whole concert hall as the fans cheered. Rouge continued...

_How come I'd never...  
...hear - you - say, _Wave and Amy joined Rouge.  
_..."I just wanna be - with - you," _Rouge quoted, the last two words echoing in the mic.  
_I guess you never...  
...felt - that - way, _Amy and Wave once again chorused with the bat.  
_But..._

_SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE! _All four girls screamed. Tails gave a smirk as Amy's and his guitars screeched.  
_I can breathe for the FIRST TIME!  
I'm so moving on, YEAH, YEAH!  
Thanks to YOU!_  
_Now I GET!_

_I get... _Wave said._  
...what I WAAANNNNTTTTT! _the other girls finished her sentence, as Wave suddenly performed a drumroll, while at the same time, Cream faintly sang,

_Since you've been gone..._ The others immediately jumped to the next line.  
_You - had - your - chance - you - blew - it! _Amy screamed with pauses in between every word, and Rouge yelled the same words in the background.  
_Out of SIGHT, out of MIND!  
Shut your mouth, I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT! _the two girls screamed, as Amy's guitar screeched and the pair "rocked the house", jumping up and down.  
_Again... _Wave jumped in,  
_...and again... and again...  
...and AGAIN! _Cream screamed the last line, her high tone overpowering all the other singing voices, as the volume slowed down and they performed an instrumental solo.

_Since you been GONE! _Cream, Wave, and Rouge yelled into their microphones.  
_Since you been gone! _Amy echoed after them immediately.  
_I can breathe for the first time! _All four sang.  
_I'm SO movin' ON, yeah, YEAH!  
Thanks to you, _Wave yelled.  
_Thanks to YOU! _Amy echoed after her.  
_Now I get... _Wave, Amy, and Rouge yelled.  
_...I GET WHAT I WANT! _Cream yelled into the microphone with her high voice. The rest of the girls joined in, their voices all singing the same message.

_I can breathe for the... _Rouge sang.  
_...first time! _Cream continued.  
_I'm so moving..._ Amy yelled.  
_...ONNN! _Cream shouted.  
_Yeah, yeah! _Wave and Amy yelled.  
_Thanks to YOU! _Wave declared.  
_THANKS TO YOU! _Cream echoed quickly.  
_Now I get! _Amy screamed.  
_I GET! _Wave echoed in a flat tone after her.  
_You should KNOW! _Rouge wailed.  
_You should know! _Wave repeated.  
_That I get! _All four girls declared.  
_I get... _Rouge yelled.  
_...WHAT I WAAAANNNNNTTTT! _All four females screamed for the last time, before the music slowed down and the volume fell. Rouge ended the song...

_Since you been gone, _she sang quietly.  
_Since you been gone, _she repeated.  
_Since you been gone, _she declared one last time.  
_GONE, _Wave whispered.

Everyone burst into applause as Tails struck the final note on his guitar. Amy grinned. Wave smirked. Cream gave a cute little smile as Rouge blew a kiss. Tails, still with his guitar, did a little backflip in the air. The crowd only clapped and hooted even louder. A green crocodile whistled, clapped, **and **screamed; he loved music, and this song was no exception! Finally, the noise died down to a decent level. The spectators were ready for the next song.

But the _Super Speed Girls _were already looking forward to their next concert.

* * *

WHEW! That was really entertaining. :D I really enjoyed writing this, especially since I got to listen to the music at the same time. Please, re-_lax_ if you don't like Kelly Clarkson or her music; I won't sue you for that. ;) XD But I _will _kick you in the stomach and beat you up, and when the police come, I'll say you started it! LOL, just kidding. :P

Once again, I'm _really _hoping you liked this. All should review, even those who flame, even site guests, even those who would like to be kept anonymous - Whinnie likes everyone!

But most of all - keep your eyes peeled for a full version of this oneshot! It _will _be coming soon... after I finish one of my Sonic stories which no one on knows... :D XD So, look for _two new stories _by me, myself, and I... and come along for the concert... The _Super Speed Girls _and Tails are waiting...

_-- WHINNIE_


End file.
